1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure member for an open end of a container, and more particularly to a closure member with a main body segment and a flap segment pivotally mounted to the main body segment for closing a discharge port of the main body segment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a large number of containers for accommodating various types of goods, including beverages and other liquids. Such containers typically include a cylinder with an integrally formed bottom and an open top. They also include a closure that normally closes the open top and defines a sealed port through which one may discharge the contents of the container after breaking the seal. Some of the closures include resealable discharge ports that allow a user to repeatedly open and close the port.
A resealable closure should have a rugged, simple and inexpensive construction that allows repeated closing and opening while maintaining a tight seal even when the container holds pressurized fluid. It should allow easy opening; and it should simulate the local shape and lip feel of a drinking glass. A releasable closure should also keep the area that the lips contact clean by shielding it from environmental dirt or dust. It should further minimize slosh and facilitate pouring.
The prior art resealable containers of the general type described above fail to meet these criteria because of various inherent design characteristics. However, the closure member of the present invention does meet these criteria. It provides a simple and reliable construction that effectively closes a wide mouth enclosure or other similar container.